


mud sick

by owllegator



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Claustrophobia, Fight for Territory, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Incomplete, Lance (Voltron) Whump, Langst, M/M, More tags to be added, More than Cannon Violence, Mudslide, Nightmares, Phagophobia, Rain, Swallowing Mud, Unbeta'd, Vomiting, War, Whump, not really klance but they interact more than others, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllegator/pseuds/owllegator
Summary: What the Galran saw was more than Lance truly intended. The mud was crumbling down at them just as fast as the water was moving, and while Lance had an idea from looking at the clear liquid racing down the mountain, seeing the actual speed in a solid colored mass rushing at you? He didn’t have enough time to think about it.ORDuring one of the most intensive and long battles the paladins have fought, there is a thunderstorm mixed with a horrendous mudslide (that is Lance's fault) that ruins a mission defending the homeland of the native species. The mudslide not only helps the Galra keep what was theirs, on the top of the mountains, but takes the blue paladin under the mud, and for a ride.





	mud sick

**Author's Note:**

> hey i just wanted to say this is before keith joins the blade,,,, so yeah we still got the team... as a team.... yeet ;;;;  
> also just watched season 5 a few days ago and im  
> im  
> shook u know also hey LANCE KNOWS ABOUT SHIRO  
> (sorry that has nothing to do with this fic)
> 
> ENJOY

The blurred view off the cliff was a swampy green. The wetlands below were flooded with water from the storm, even with the thick roots and strong undergrowth, the dirt eroded away.

The paladins were caught in a battle, on-foot with the Galra in a fight for territory. Naturally, the Galrans had been trying to take the entire planet, one full of life and quintessence. The inhabitants had been fighting against the invasion and once they had the connections, they phoned Voltron for help.

Now that the team was there, the Galran soldiers brought out in full force to combat the paladins. The rain stormed down just as hard as each side fought. Drops of rain were unheard of as the water poured down in buckets. It all quickly passed just as fast as it came, rushing down the mountainside they battled on.

The paladins and Galra soldiers both had a hard time with mobility in the storm. The slick ground didn’t bode well for their flat metal boots. The naturals of the planet, however, had slightly larger feet comparatively to a human and had spiked parts that dug into the ground for grip, almost like soccer cleats.

Other than the familiar use of spiked feet to cleats, there wasn’t much too alike Earth on this planet. Every new place they visited there was an unspoken comparison to the paladin’s homeworld. The dirt was a dark red, the grass was slightly too blue, although that may have been insufficient light from the dark storm clouds.

The storm clouds were like an exact copy of those from Earth. Very dark and gray, with a slight blue hue to them due to the atmosphere’s color.

Lance found it all fascinating. He took in all this information in a matter of moments in between the time entering the atmosphere, flying through the building clouds, and rushing out of Blue, straight into the ongoing battle.

The battle was one of the most intense on feet battles Lance had ever endured. His helmet, though it aided his vision normally, now obscured it with all the water covering the glass, like a kind blanket.

He quickly sprinted to get to a better position with the flow of the battle, he stopped running a stride early as he had learned he would slide forwards, no matter how hard he tried to slow down, even a little.

Now crouched behind a small corner that would lead him to the steepest part of the soaked hike, he paused. Lance could hear his teammates voices and grunts of the war raging around him. The paladins couldn’t land at the top of the mountain due to the heavy Galran coverage, and couldn’t attack it in their lions due to the high population of the natural people. To value a few lives of an ally over a quick victory was the right thing to do in the blue paladin’s eyes. He was quick to voice his thoughts.

Lance dashed out to mow down the Galran soldiers he had heard coming, his rush was an attempt for fast hip-aiming. Suddenly, an enemy soldier who must have had a similar idea to rush around the corner to take on the unknown, and slammed into Lance. The Galra quickly realized it was a paladin and relentlessly tried to slam him into the ground.

The blue paladin was so startled by the fast-pace and close attack, he was frozen for a moment before coming back to his senses, but it was too late. In attempt to back away and push off the towering soldier, Lance slid down the hill and fell on his back. The Galra paid no attention to the lack of friction they both had over the ground, being beat with sheets of rain. Instead, he lunged forwards again to the paladin who had fallen down and tried to take the daring chance. To kill a paladin of Voltron? The honor was priceless, even at the expense of one’s own life.

Lance cried out at the weight of the lofty soldier who was pushing down his shoulders with one arm. The Galra, using his other hand, tore off the helmet covering Lance’s face and threw it somewhere the boy couldn’t see. The man smiled cruelty and spit in Lance’s face, though it didn’t feel any different with the sensation of the stinging, cold water on his skins. 

The Galra reached to his own hip to retrieve his knife. Lance who had realized this, forcefully starting kicking at the purple man above him. All he did was further push the entangled duo further down the mountain.

The boy started to panic is his head. He was looking around and fighting against the Galra who was so much heavier and stronger than him. The Galran’s arm got too close to Lance’s face and the boy took the opportunity to bite down. He cried out in pain and flinched to where he sat upright, still straddling the blue paladin below him. Lance pulled one leg swiftly out from the muscular thighs, and kicked out as hard as he could. Rather than all the force go into pushing the Galra away, it just pushed the blue paladin even farther down the slick hill.

He started to fall even faster than their struggle had brought on, as even as the two didn’t push and shove, their squirming quarrel was enough to move them down the mountainside. Lance found enough solid ground to stop himself from washing himself down the whole way like another drop of water, though it was right at the edge of a steep cliff. The fear of falling was pushed to the back of his head as the Galran had gotten to his feet and was moving towards the boy, knife in hand, pistol at his holster.

Though he didn’t speak out loud, his mind was screaming “What do I do?!” at every option his frantic brain provided him. Suddenly, on pure instinct he pulled his bayard forward, and shot at the corner the duo had met on. The already eroding dirt and rock started to fall apart and joined the mush that was the ground. Lance continued to shoot, and the soldier glanced behind him in confusion.

What the Galran saw was more than Lance truly intended. The mud was crumbling down at them just as fast as the water was moving, and while Lance had an idea from looking at the clear liquid racing down the mountain, seeing the actual speed in a solid colored mass rushing at you? He didn’t have enough time to think about it.

Letting out a shout he saw the Galra turn towards him in a run before he was swept away, tripping under the solid chunks of dirt. He was pulled under almost instantly. Lance was already down on the ground, it took a matter of seconds for the mudslide to crash into his body as he tried to rise. It was much too late.

The entire corner and cliff was destroyed.

With his helmet on, this may have gone better, but now he was fighting to stay above the wet mud rushing down his neck and through his hair. The gaps between his neck and the collar of his chest plate allowed mud to cranny itself inside the suit. The first time his head went under he had his mouth closed, but by the fifth time he went down he must have swallowed some mud. His throat burned from the lack of oxygen.

By now the others fighting this war had noticed the quarrel, and now, the angry mudslide. Galran soldiers tried to use this to their advantage and advance down the mountain where their enemies lied, as they were tired of being on the defensive. The paladins and naturals were caught more off guard as the mudslide came towards them.

The paladins activated their jetpacks, although the stormy wind pushed them back down. They were tripped up, but not being swept under was easy. The inhabitants were okay due to their adaptations to the common weather, but everyone’s advances upwards were paused.

Everyone had seen Lance... and then they didn’t. Not being focused on him was obviously why, and he should be in a position to handle himself. But Lance had pushed forward, farther away than everyone else. He should’ve had at least one person following behind.

But he didn’t, and now his blue armor bobbed in and out of the mud, until it was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah it's not done but its going somewhere  
> lol i wrote this when testing out a bluetooth keyboard i got while my laptop is broken


End file.
